Los sentimientos cambian....
by Aki5
Summary: Al fin se sabe algo del misterioso pasado de Rukawa.


Todos los personajes de la serie le pertenecen al autor, excepto Aki (que   
soy yo), que es propiedad de Nik Jam The Man, no pregunten ^.~ Ah! Y por   
favor, no me demanden ^^;;  
  
  
N de la A: En este fic voy a llamar a Rukawa por el apellido, porque el   
nombre de Kaede me hace pensar en Blue Seed y en la serie de TV también le   
dicen así. En realidad voy a llamar a todos por el apellido a excepción de   
Haruko, para que no se confunda con el hermano y Ayako, porque no sé si es   
el nombre o el apellido, y Aki, que soy yo (tatan tataaan!) y no tengo un   
apellido RP. Pero Sakuragi... sepan disculpar cuando use el nombre, es que   
hay momentos en los que me gusta usar el nombre y momentos donde prefiero   
usar el apellido ^^;;  
  
  
  
Era un día normal de entrenamiento en la escuela preparatoria Shohoku.   
Hanamichi Sakuragi practicaba las cosas más básicas del básket junto a   
Ayako, en un rincón del gimnasio. El profesor Anzai había ido para verlos   
entrenar y habían organizado un partido de práctica, en el cual, obviamente,   
Kaede Rukawa y Takenori Akagi se destacaban por su enorme talento. En la   
tribuna estaban las fieles animadoras de Rukawa, y Haruko, que también lo   
alentaba, pero sólo para sus adentros. Junto a ella se encontraban sus dos   
amigas para hacerle compañía (sospecho que a ellas les agrade mucho ese   
deporte).  
Ryouta Miyagi acababa de burlar la defensa de Kogure, encestando el balón en   
un tiro simple.  
"¿Viste lo que hice Ayako?" exclamó orgulloso.  
"Muy bien! Te felicito!" lo alentó ella.  
Mientras ellos hablaban, Rukawa acababa de hacer una clavada para el   
deleite de sus admiradoras ^_~  
Un grito agudo (más bien tres al mismo tiempo) irrumpió el silencioso   
lugar, antes sólo quebrado por el ruido del balón, las agitadas   
respiraciones de los jóvenes y el ruido de sus zapatillas.  
En eso, una chica de cabello ondulado y rubio, de ojos oscuros y piel   
bronceada (se ve que anduvo tomando sol ;P), abrió la puerta del gran   
gimnasio. Corrió hacia la cancha donde los jugadores habían detenido el   
partido para ver quién los molestaba.  
"Kaede, por fin te encuentro!!!" la chica corrió hacia el "super lucky" y   
lo abrazó con fuerza.  
"A... Aki... ¿qué haces aquí?" tartamudeó él, sorprendido.  
"Vine a visitarte... ¿No te da gusto?" parecía decepcionada.  
"No es eso... es que... ahora estoy jugando..." explicó.  
"Ah!!! Sí, lo siento, cuando termines charlamos" dijo repentinamente   
alegre y salió del lugar.  
Todas las miradas se clavaron en el chico, pidiendo una explicación.  
"Es mi... mi.... mi hermana! Eso es... es mi hermana" inventó él para   
salir del paso "Sigamos jugando"  
El entrenamiento siguió normalmente: Sakuragi miraba celoso las   
espectaculares jugadas de Rukawa y con rabia a Akagi, porque no le dejó   
participar del juego. Nada parecía haber cambiado, como si no hubiesen sido   
interrumpidos. Nada... excepto la mente de Haruko... ¿Quién era esa tal Aki   
para abrazar a su querido Rukawa y llamarlo por el nombre? Porque no creía   
que fuese su hermana... de ser así, vivirían juntos y él no se asombraría   
tanto al verla.  
"Hola Haruko" saludó Yohei Mito, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
"Hola chicos" saludó a los amigos de Sakuragi y siguió mirando el   
entrenamiento.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Te estaba esperando!!!" saludó Aki a Rukawa con su aparentemente habitual   
tono alegre.  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó él.  
"Ya te dije, vine a visitarte..." contestó abrazándolo.  
"¿No hay nada más?" él seguía desconfiando.  
"En realidad sí... (lo sabía, pensó él) vine porque te extrañaba mucho"   
declaró hundiendo su cara en el pecho del deportista "¿No te alegra volver a   
verme?"  
"Claro que sí!" contestó sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo "Dime,   
¿qué es lo que más extrañabas de mí?" pregunto en un tono cariñoso que nunca   
nadie de Shohoku había oído.  
"Tus besos" contestó Aki sin dudar, se puso en puntas de pie, levantó el   
rostro hacia el joven, quien la besó tiernamente.  
Mientras, en el vestuario...  
"¿Vieron a la chica que nos interrumpió?" comentó Misashi Mitsui, el   
experto en tiros de tres puntos.  
"¿Cómo no verla?" exclamó Kogure "Era una preciosidad"  
"Espero que sea la novia de Rukawa, así Haruko queda para mí" deseó   
Hanamichi.  
"Eso no debería preocuparles, hay que concentrarse en el entrenamiento   
para poder ganar el campeonato nacional!" interrumpió Akagi.  
"No molestes, Gorila" dijo Sakuragi, que pagó caro la osadía, recibiendo   
un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por su capitán.  
Sakuragi salió del vestuario sonriendo, a pesar del fuerte dolor en su   
cabeza, porque ahora que esa chica había aparecido, tenía más posibilidades   
con Haruko. Sin embargo, cuando la vio sentada en un banco del patio,   
llorando, su alma se fue al suelo, detestaba verla sufrir.  
"Haruko, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupado.  
"No es nada" mintió.  
"Vamos, soy tu amigo... puedes contarme lo que quieras"  
"Es... es por esa chica... Aki... la vi besándose con Rukawa" contó entre   
lágrimas.  
"Pero es la hermana!" estaba confundido.  
"Por la forma en que se besaban parecían amantes, más que hermanos" había   
una nota de desprecio en su voz.  
Hanamichi no soportó más, corrió por todo el parque en busca del cretino   
que había hecho sufrir a su querida Haruko. Lo encontró en la entrada al   
gimnasio, besándose con la chica rubia, al parecer llevaban tiempo ocupados   
en esos 'asuntos'. Corrió en dirección a ellos y de un empujón los separó.  
"¿Que demo..." la voz de Rukawa fue interrumpida por un puñetazo del   
pelirrojo.  
"¡Maldito animal, déjalo en paz!" Aki estaba hecha una furia, empujó a   
Hanamichi con mucha fuerza, algo poco común en una chica. Cuando él se   
disponía a pegarle a ella también por haberse metido, Yohei y sus amigos lo   
detuvieron.  
"Disculpa su actitud tan descortés, se enoja constantemente" dijo el chico   
rubio a Aki.  
"Suéltenme, estúpidos!!! Y se hacen llamar mis amigos?! Déjenme ir!"   
gritaba el pelirrojo, intentando liberarse.  
"Idiota" murmuró Rukawa, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que caía por su   
boca con la manga de su uniforme.  
"Cállate maldito!! ¿Cómo te atreves a herir los sentimientos de Haruko?"   
parecía histérico.  
"No molestes" fue lo último que dijo Rukawa, en su habitual tono   
tranquilo, antes de irse del colegio acompañado de Aki.  
La pareja se dirigió al parque para tener un poco más de privacidad.  
"¿Quién es Haruko?" preguntó Aki curiosamente.  
Rukawa se quedó pensativo.  
"No lo sé" contestó muy sinceramente, aunque ya llevaba cinco meses en esa   
preparatoria, nunca la había notado.  
"Bueno, sea quien sea, creo que el mono pelirrojo anda detrás de ella...   
Por cierto, ¿quién es él?"  
"Un idiota" contestó sin dudar.  
"Eso ya lo pude observar..."  
"Es uno que trata de llamar la atención todo el tiempo" agregó sin darle   
importancia "Pero no creo que hayas venido para hablar de él, ¿o me   
equivoco?"  
"Claro que no! Vine para decirte que te quiero mucho, que te amo, que te   
extraño y que no puedo vivir sin ti"  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven (menos mal que es un fic y no   
lo tengo que dibujar, porque me parece prácticamente imposible verlo   
sonreír).  
"Comparto todos esos sentimientos" volvió a besarla, tanto tiempo sin su   
amada habían acumulado todas las ganas de besarla, abrazarla, y todo se   
desató en ese largo y apasionado beso, respondido de la misma forma por Aki.  
Akagi notó que su hermana estaba triste, algo muy extraño en ella, así que   
le propuso salir a caminar, para despejarse. Parecía ser que la idea de su   
hermano había sido muy buena, hasta que ella decidió ir al parque,   
escapándose de él, sólo para volver a ver la escena que tan triste la había   
dejado. No soportó volver a ver a su querido Rukawa besando a otra chica   
y... ¡le sonreía! Nunca lo había visto sonreír, y eso que llevaba tiempo   
siguiéndolo. En vez de reprimir su sufrimiento, lo soltó todo en un fuerte   
grito de dolor y tristeza, que, obviamente, fue escuchado por los jóvenes   
enamorados.  
"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Aki de mala forma por la intervención.  
"Yo... yo... ¡Yo te amo Rukawa!" confesó de una vez por todas.  
"¿Intentas sacarme a mi Kaede? Si es así tengo algo que decirte: ¡es mío!"   
'informó' la chica celosa (creo que a nadie le gustaría meterse con esta   
niña cuando se enoja ^^;).  
"'Quién eres tú?" preguntó Rukawa confundido. Estas crueles palabras   
hicieron que Haruko se quedara 'congelada'. No podía ser que en tanto tiempo   
en la misma preparatoria ni siquiera sepa que es la hermana del capitán del   
equipo de básket.  
"Déjame adivinar... eres la niña loca que anda detrás de él... Haruko,   
¿no?" acertó Aki.  
"Haruko, ¿qué haces aquí?" Akagi apareció para 'salvar' a su hermana de   
esa situación.  
"Hermano..."  
"¿El capitán Akagi es tu hermano?" preguntó Rukawa sorprendido.  
"Así es, Rukawa, quiero hablar contigo mañana al final de la práctica"   
pidió el Gorila.  
"¿Pueden hablar de deporte en otro momento? ¡Quiero estar con mi Kaede!"   
se quejó Aki.  
"Tienes razón, vámonos Haruko" dijo Akagi saliendo del parque con su   
triste hermana.  
"Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente" le recordó Aki a su chico, mientras le   
rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.  
"No lo dudo" contestó él antes de besarla nuevamente.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tras un entrenamiento en el que Hanamichi bombardeó a pelotazos a Rukawa y   
viceversa, Akagi llamó a este último para hablar de algo 'muy importante'.  
"¿Quién es exactamente esa tal Aki?" preguntó sin rodeos.  
"Mi novia, es un año menor que yo y todavía está en la secundaria Tomy   
Daoka" contestó de la misma forma.  
"¿Qué hace en Shohoku?" eso se había convertido en un interrogatorio que   
poco tenía que ver con el deporte.  
"Está de vacaciones y vino a verme porque dice que me extraña" su mirada   
expresaba ternura.  
"Hace mucho que están saliendo?"  
"Once meses"  
"Déjala"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Ya me oíste, rompe con ella y sal con Haruko o te saco del equipo de   
basket" repitió rudamente.  
"No puedes decidir así sobre mi vida privada" se quejó él.  
"Claro que puedo, porque se trata de mi hermana. Así que mejor piensa en   
lo que te dije o puedes ir despidiéndote del equipo" finalizó así la   
discusión.  
En la puerta los esperaba Aki.  
"¿Qué quería ese gorila?" preguntó curiosa -- rasgo particular de la   
chica ^^;;  
Rukawa estaba demasiado anonado como para contestar, no podía creer lo que   
le había dicho su capitán.  
"Pavadas" contestó al fin.  
Esa noche, el chico casi ni durmió, estaba meditando qué le convenía más.   
Finalmente, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, llegó a la decisión de que   
dejaría a Aki, no valía la pena seguir atándola a él, ella tenía que seguir   
estudiando en la secundaria y la relación no funcionaría, le dolía   
profundamente tener que dejarla, pero era por el bien de los dos (una nunca   
sabe lo que pueden pensar los hombres... tienen cada raye).  
Al día siguiente le contó su decisión a Akagi y luego... la peor parte:   
contárselo a Aki. La llevó a tomar un helado, caminaron hasta la plaza, se   
sentaron en un banco y...  
"Aki, tenemos que cortar" dijo mirando al suelo.  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" la chica no creía lo que oía, no lo quería creer.  
"Es que no tiene sentido... tú estás en la secundaria... y el año que   
viene irás a Ryounan, no podemos seguir..." no podía hablar, no quería   
herirla de esa forma.  
"¡Dime la verdad! Hay otra chica, ¿no es así?" gritó a la vez que lágrimas   
comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.  
"No... bueno... sí..." no sabía qué decir.  
"Explícate"  
"El capitán Akagi me dijo que... que salga con Haruko o me sacaría del   
equipo" confesó.  
"Claro, y el básket es más importante que yo, ¿verdad?" a su pena se unía   
la furia.  
"Aki no..."  
"Déjame, ¡no quiero volver a verte!" gritó y se fue corriendo, dejando al   
chico con un gran remordimiento y dolor como única compañía.  
Corrió llorando desconsoladamente, sin saber siquiera hacia dónde se   
dirigía, y por una de las vueltas del destino, llegó al patio de la   
preparatoria Shohoku (oh casualidad! ^.~), donde Kogure daba instrucciones a   
los de primer año. Al verla llorar, se le acercó.  
"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó preocupado.  
"Ese... ese cretino de Kaede... ¿cómo me puede hacer eso?" estaba triste y   
enojada a la vez.  
"¿Quién? ¿Rukawa?... ¿Qué te hizo?"  
"Me dejó porque el gorila ese lo amenazó con sacarlo del equipo si no   
salía con su hermana, y claro, el básket es más importante que yo" soltó.  
"No entiendo cómo puede hacer semejante cosa con una chica tan linda como   
tú. Yo, en su lugar, no te cambiaría por nada" semi declaró Kogure. Ella se   
lanzó a sus brazos llorando amargamente.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Aki se había hecho amiga de muchas chicas en Shohoku, quienes trataban de   
sacarla de su pena invitándola a fiestas y boliches, o llevándola a ver   
partidos de básket (era fanática de ese deporte, sino, ¿cómo creen que se   
ganó el amor de Rukawa?). Kogure también había sido muy bueno con ella en su   
momento más difícil, cosa que ella valoró mucho. En cuanto a su ex novio,   
salía a la fuerza con Haruko que, aunque sospechaba que él en verdad la   
quisiera, disfrutaba teniéndolo a su lado.  
El pobre Hanamichi se había resignado a aceptar que, pase lo que pase con   
Rukawa, Haruko nunca correspondería a su amor.  
Al finalizar uno de los partidos en el que se enfrentaron Shohoku y Shoyo,   
Kogure corrió feliz junto a Aki. Para festejar su victoria, la invitó a   
tomar algo.  
"... y entonces Ryouta me pasó el balón y anoté dos puntos!" contó Kogure   
lleno de emoción, caminando al lado de la chica que secretamente le gustaba.  
"Sí..." dijo Aki sin ánimos.  
"Aki, no puedes seguir mal por lo que te hizo ese estúpido de Rukawa, no   
se lo merece... Piensa en todos tus amigos... se esfuerzan por hacerte   
sonreír y tú sólo piensas en él" el muchacho parecía algo enfadado.  
"Tienes razón..."  
"A demás... no me gusta verte sufrir, porque..."  
"¿Porque qué?" ella lo miró curiosa.  
"Porque... porque... tú me gustas y no soporto ver que te hacen daño y yo   
no puedo hacer nada" declaró poniéndose rojo.  
"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó asombrada.  
"S... sí... claro que sí"  
Aki miró fijamente al chico que acababa de declarársele. No había notado   
lo atractivo que se vería sin anteojos. Pensó en lo bueno que era con ella,   
lo mucho que la quería, y ella a él... Le sacó los anteojos y se le quedó   
mirando, efectivamente se veía mejor así. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos   
y lo besó apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del   
muchacho, que no hizo más que devolver el beso.  
"¿Eso quiere decir que si te pido que salgas conmigo... aceptarás?"   
preguntó Kogure algo temeroso.  
"¿Y tú qué crees?" divertida, respondió con otra pregunta.  
"¿Que sí?" arriesgó dudoso.  
"Por supuesto" dijo antes de volver a besarlo.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
En una de sus 'citas' por el centro comercial, Haruko y Rukawa se   
encontraron con Hanamichi, que lloraba (adivinen por qué =P) acompañado de   
sus fieles amigos. Preocupada, Haruko se acercó a él y le preguntó el por   
qué de su malestar.  
"¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estoy enamorado de ti y toda la vida   
(exageración) traté de separarte de ese maldito Rukawa y ahora que te veo   
saliendo con él... ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!" dijo abalanzándose sobre su   
'enemigo', quien lo evadió corriéndose a un lado.  
"Yo me voy" se despidió viendo que eso daba para rato y no le incumbía.  
"Sakuragi... yo..." Haruko estaba sorprendida, no se había esperado eso   
(chica despistada).  
"Anda, dime que me odias y vete tranquila con tu querido Rukawa"  
"Es que tú... siempre me gustaste" dijo en un susurro.  
"¿Qué? ¿Y Rukawa?" el pobre estaba confundido.  
"Me gusta, pero tú me gustas más... No podía dejar de gustar de él porque   
sería muy obvio lo que sentía por ti y entonces lo usé como pretexto"  
"En ese caso... ¿quieres salir conmigo?" pidió Hanamichi esperanzado.  
"Sí" dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
Yohei Mito y compañía saltaron en torno a la nueva pareja, gritando y   
tirando papelitos.  
"Discúlpame un segundo, ya vengo" se despidió Haruko, antes de correr en   
busca de Rukawa.  
Lo encontró caminando tranquila e inexpresivamente en rumbo a su casa.  
"Estoy saliendo con Hanamichi, ya no necesitas estar conmigo si es que lo   
hacías para contentar a mi hermano. En otras palabras, eres libre, vete con   
Aki tranquilo" dijo sonriéndole.  
"Como si eso fuera posible" pensó él.  
De todas formas fue a casa de Aki, donde su madre le dijo que tenía   
visitas, pero que si quería, podía subir de todas formas. Él así lo hizo,   
aunque no se esperaba 'esa' visita. Abrió la puerta sin golpear (típica   
costumbre) y vio a Kogure y Aki sentados en la cama besándose.  
"Veo que ya encontraste un reemplazo para mí" dijo tristemente a modo de   
saludo.  
"Kaede... es que... no creí que quisieras volver conmigo, a demás... un   
momento, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti" dijo recordando que   
había sido él quien había cortadocon ella.  
"Haruko está saliendo con Sakuragi, y... yo nunca he dejado de quererte"  
"Pues lo siento, me hiciste sufrir mucho y he descubierto la felicidad   
junto a Kogure, y te agradecería que no vengas a mi casa así como así" la   
chica estaba hecha una fiera.  
"De acuerdo, sólo recuerda que yo siempe te amé y lo seguiré haciendo"   
dijo saliendo de la habitación. "Ah! Vise capitán, cuídala o te irá mal"  
"No te preocupes, nunca le haría sufrir como tú lo has echo" contestó   
recriminándole la actitud que había tenido.  
"¡Ya vete de una vez!" lo echó Aki.  
  
FIN  
  
N de la A: Terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miren que es raro este fic, porque amo a   
Rukawa y aquí él es el único que no termina feliz =/ Este fic está   
dedicado... a todos los amantes de Slam Dunk, se me ocurrió un día y nunca   
lo escribí, ahora me llegó la hora, aunque la verdad es que resultó   
divertido ^.^ Espero que les guste mi primer 'obra maestra' (modestia a   
parte). Comentarios y sugerencias a mi mail:  
rukawa_f@msn.com  
  



End file.
